Such mobile conveying vehicles are, for example, telescopic loaders such as in particular reach stackers. Reach stackers are vehicles with rubber tires, fitted with a diesel engine and an operator's cabin, similar to a retracted mobile crane. They can transport and stack containers. Such reach stackers are fitted with a container spreader fixedly connected to the telescopic arm. With the known reach stacker, the operator's cabins are arranged on the vehicle connected fixedly or movably to the frame at the rear part. The engine and the associated units are suspended in a support frame.
Mobile vehicles such as the aforesaid reach stackers as a rule have high vibrations in the chassis or in the operator's cabin. A rigid axle connection to the support frame is unavoidable due to the high axle loads which are caused by the load to be taken up by the mobile conveying vehicle. The only spring and damping elements are basically the tires, in the case of the reach stacker the rubber tires. Oscillations and vibrations which are transmitted to the cabin are triggered by road irregularities and also by excitations by the work equipment or the load. The driving comfort can be considerably impaired thereby. Attempts have admittedly been made to arrange the cabin resiliently on the support frame. Despite this resilient support, the vibrations are transmitted to the cabin so that the driving comfort is hardly noticeably improved.
It is the object of the present application to further develop generic mobile conveying vehicles such that the vibrations transmitted to the operator's cabin are noticeably reduced so that the driving comfort is substantially improved.
In accordance with the one example solution, a mobile conveying vehicle comprising axles rigidly arranged on a support frame, an operator's cabin and a series of units and additional unit parts (such as an engine, pumps, radiator, hydraulic and/or fuel tank) is further developed such that the operator's cabin and the units with additional unit parts are mounted on a common frame construction and/or such that the frame construction is uncoupled from the support frame with which it is connected, for example, it is connected thereto via resilient elements.
It is achieved by this construction method that the total weight of the vibrating masses does not only relate—as usual—to the cabin, but also additionally to all units and additional unit parts. The natural frequency is hereby lowered, and the vibrations and excitations in the range of the seat's natural frequencies are damped. The noise level is moreover reduced and the drive comfort thus increased.
In one embodiment, the frame construction is advantageously uncoupled from the support frame via vibration elements and/or damping elements.
Further, the units and additional unit parts may themselves be arranged in a resiliently uncoupled manner on the frame structure. The transmission of the self-induced vibration of the unit, for example of the diesel engine or of the pumps, to the frame structure is thereby minimized.
In accordance with a further aspect, the vehicle cabin can itself again be arranged on the frame structure in a resiliently uncoupled manner.
The axles can also be mounted rigidly, but rigidly floating on the support frame.
In one embodiment, the mobile conveying vehicle is advantageously designed as a telescopic loader, preferably as a reach stacker, with a telescopic boom pivotably arranged on the support frame and having a load receiving means.